I Own You: Memory
by christanky17
Summary: Sakura recalls an incident between herself in Kiba while at the club. A sneak peak into my BDSM based story, I Own You.


For you guys who read my current in progress BDSM based sasusaku fan fiction called 'I Own You' this is a sneak peak of a scene in the story. Of course, I can't say when. Lots of inspiration from 'Adrenalize' by In This Moment. There is graphic content, this story overall has a mature content advisory.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Things had gotten out of control the moment Sakura saw Sasuke with <em>her.<em>

She saw how she crawled into his lap, and he _fucking_ allowed it. Of course he did, he knew she was staring at them both with seething anger and jealousy. Sure Sasuke had released her of his ownership but that didn't mean he had the right to rub it right in his face as he let women come on to him. He was back to how he usually was. No more the calm, caring and collected master he now was a single dominant.

Sakura's lip twitched in anger as she held the large circular waitress tray. She heard the loud music booming in her ears and her eyes narrowed. She may be a submissive, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight for herself, to express herself.

She walked over to the bar top and tossed the tray on the oak table, ignoring the shocked and narrowed eyes Kiba was giving her. Her hands went to the front of her already close-to-nothing dress and pulled it up over her head, leaving her completely exposed. She swallowed the lump as she saw Kiba's eyes shoot open as he looked over into Sasuke's direction. She looked over her shoulder and saw him staring at her directly, his eyes boring into her figure, wanting to claim it once again. She gave him a snotty expression and picked up the tray and picked up the orders that Kiba had placed on the bar top. She felt the cool chill on her nipples, feeling them hardening but ignored it.

Acting as she truly should, she let the other doms touch her breasts and compliment her body without refusal. She walked past Master Gaara, who was sitting casually at a table with a brown haired woman at his feet. She smiled politely at him, and lowered his requested glass of wine. She remembered clearly how she acted in spite towards him, and her punishment. It was best not to do anything to upset Gaara.

"I'm glad you're finally becoming comfortable with your body, little one." Gaara said quietly as he looked up at her. Every time one of the masters would stare into her eyes, she found herself completely captivated, easy to surrender.

"I realized that this is what I need to do. It's what I want, after all." Sakura murmured with a smile. Gaara nodded.

"Where's your master little one?" He asked, referring to Sasuke.

Suddenly Sakura's face turned sour.

"I don't have a master, Sir."

Gaara looked at Sakura in surprise, then his face reverted to its calm exterior.

"I see. Master Sasuke did really have it for you, little one. Hopefully you can make it up to him in the end come." Gaara looked down to the woman and put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at his slowly. "It is hard I understand to fully surrender to someone, but once you learn to trust them, you want that sense of protection from your master. I wonder what went wrong." He ran his hands through the woman's hair and she leaned into his touch.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought. She really didn't want the man who she considered her mentor and father figure giving her the adult version of the sex talk.

She nodded absently. "I must excuse myself Sir. Please enjoy your evening."

Gaara watched from the corner of his eye as the pinkette made her way back to the bar, her lovely pale skin a drastic contrast between the darkness of the club room. He looked over and saw that Sasuke was gone from his spot on the leather couches in the lounge.

"Come on Kari. Let us go and use one of the St Andrew Crosses hm?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke had moved, and was now standing at the edge of the club room near the hallways to the private rooms. His eyes watched like a hawk as Sakura talked to Gaara, and then made her way back to the bar. He watched as Kiba leaned over the bar top and began talking to Sakura, a grin on his face. Sakura began laughing, he obviously said something cheeky. What the hell had brought that on? Didn't they come an agreement about that? Sasuke gritted his teeth as he continued to watch Sakura giggle and laugh, her breasts jiggling with the movement.<p>

He saw Kiba look in his direction and he averted his eyes, trying to look focused on a scene going on between Neji and another woman at the strap table.

Kiba looked back from Sasuke to Sakura, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"I'll be back Sakura, hand these out like a doll would you?"

Sakura nodded, curious as to why he suddenly had to leave his post. She placed the drinks on her tray, striding off into the crowd.

Kiba watched as she left, then turned to his left to meet up with Sasuke. Now he wasn't all for being a nice gent, but they were incinerating the room with their sexual tension that even a man like himself could feel it. And he thrived on women's pain!

He strode over to Sasuke's side, leaning against the wall across from him.

"A shame that you let her go Sasuke, she's a pretty number."

Sasuke continued to watch as Sakura's naked body moved through the throngs of bodies, her body seemingly to sway. He remembered clearly what it felt like to have that body in his hands, hands gliding along her silken skin. He could still see the marks he left on her skin. _He._

"She didn't show the potential I thought she had." Sasuke simply said. Kiba loudly scoffed, slapping Sasuke in the shoulder in an almost 'are you retarded?' manor. Sasuke gave Kiba a glare. Kiba shook his head and made way to move, but stopped for a moment. His sharp teeth showed through over his bottom lip as a grin spread on his face.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>Sakura handed the last pint of beer, smiling as she greeted the Sir. Sakura blushed lightly when he commented on the perfect shape of her breasts, and thanked him shyly. She turned away hastily, perkiness in her movements. Just as she made it back to the bar, Kiba was stepping behind the counter. He leaned over the top and took the tray from Sakura's hands. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as her hands went to chase the tray.<p>

"Kiba! Why are you taking that away from me? I did nothing wrong!" She said with more force than necessary.

Kiba's eyes narrowed at her. "Excuse me?"

Sakura's eyes widened suddenly, realizing at how she formed her sentence. She probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights when Kiba continued to glare at her in irritation.

"I apologize Sir. I didn't realize I was speaking so rudely. May I ask why you took my tray?" Jesus Christ she had hoped she patched up her error. She really _did not_ want to do another scene with Kiba. Ruthless and merciless in his movements unless safe word spoken, she remembered clearly how she had mouthed off to him and what her punishment was.

"_We'll go to ten."_ _Kiba said sternly, his black clad pants and boots making him look more intimidating than he already looked. Sakura was currently lying over a padded bench, her exposed rear and nether lips exposed to the crowd. She had gone and mouthed off to Kiba in a manor she surely shouldn't have, and Sasuke had given him permission to punish her for it. This was a normal scene for the members of this club. Seeing pussy lips and a woman's ass was a common theme, therefore nobody really noticed. But Sakura felt like every pair of eyes in the room were on her. She felt exposed, and was tempted to screech out her safe word. But she couldn't. _

_Sakura's eyes closed in shame. She probably looked like a fool to Sasuke. Would she ever get it right for him?_

_Suddenly she felt the sensation of a single lash of leather against her rear, and she let out a gasp of pain. He was using the single tail! _

_Just as the pain subsided, he went and hit her again. He didn't hold back, oh of course he fucking idiot! This guy was walking pain, he enjoyed giving it out in spades. Sakura had seen Kiba on more than one occasion do a scene with the women in the club, and he could be completely ruthless with them. But Sasuke always said that the women allowed it, they wanted it. And so, he gave it. She remembered vaguely the sounds of screams that morphed into moans of pleasure._

_Who the hell would want to be beaten like that? _

_Sasuke had said on multiple occasions that she shouldn't judge other peoples wants and desires, because she had some too. They all did. That's why they were all gathered here. It was normal to have desires and wants to fulfill. _

_And so...it went on, and on._

_At a point Sakura thought she had begun crying, but she couldn't tell. All the nerves on her body were focused to the single tailed leather whip, and her now marked and bruised bottom. _

_By the time Kiba had reached ten, Sakura couldn't even feel her rear, her bottom probably marked red. She tried to move but she felt a hand on her back._

"_Don't move little girl." Kiba said sternly, but gently. Sakura ceased all movement. She was getting increasingly nervous just lying there._

_Suddenly something cool touched her bottom, and she felt a hand rubbing something on her rear. She tried to look over, but a hand pressed to the middle of her back, telling her to stop._

"_This is aloe vera ointment. It will help with healing." She heard the familiar voice of Kiba and relaxed noticeably. He finished rubbing in the cream and brought his arms around her and helped her up from the paddle bench. Sakura instinctively brought her arms over her breasts as Kiba moved away to give her space._

_She saw Sasuke approaching them, his eyes solely on her. But he looked annoyed. _

_With her, probably? _

"_Kiba. You finished quicker than I had thought. I thought you would have wanted to enjoy her a little longer." Sakura's blood went cold at the comment as her figure went visibly rigid. He said such a thing?!  
><em>

_Kiba shrugged as he cleaned his hands of the sticky green liquid._

"_She was to be punished. Nothing more. Sakura isn't into masochism. Therefore I wouldn't enlighten myself in my pleasure." _

_Sakura looked between the two large doms and felt a tension._

"_I need to sit down." Sakura murmured in shame and embarrassment. Sasuke's eyes went to her, softening. The little one had never been on the bad side of Kiba. She was rather fortunate that Kiba was feeling merciful with her. It wasn't like him to do such a thing. _

_Kiba walked over to Sakura and brought his hand under her chin to make her look up at him._

"_I don't like seeing you look so upset doll face. But you brought that upon yourself when you told me off. Perhaps your master should teach you some manors around other doms." Kiba's eyes went to Sasuke, and he released her chin and cleaned up the station, and left. _

_Sakura suddenly felt tired, and exhausted. She wanted to collapse. _

_She heard movements, and Sasuke came over to her and wrapped a soft blanket around her._

"_Come. We'll go sit down and examine what went on tonight." _


End file.
